What is Love?
by AnimeCountDown
Summary: A story explaining love to the hated. Oneshot. GaaraXHinata.


_A/N: Ok, I've had this for a while, but I never got the chance to post it. I was inspired to write this while listening to "To Be Loved" by Papa Roach. I thought that it fit Gaara and I really like the pairing. These are also my own thoughts on love and how I would explain it to anyone, including Gaara, if they asked me. Read and review._

**What Is Love?**

"What is love?"

"Love? Why do you ask?"

"It's something I've never known. Something I've seen others have and heard others speak of. But never have I experienced it and something that can control and manipulate any human's mind makes me wonder. What is love?"

"Well, love is friendship. It's a connection between two people that can always grow. Sometimes it fades when not watered by both of who are involved; that's called neglect. Sometimes it becomes too much for either to handle and they forget; that's called lust."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Of course… Love is perfect. It takes any breath away and is something that unites anyone with their soul mate. It's finding whom you cherish and always want to be with. Spending innocent or passionate time with the someone you care about until you are forced to separate."

"So love is spending time with someone?"

"Well… no. When you find love, it hurts at first. Usually it is because the other ignores it or you're too unsure of what to say or if you can say it. When it's love you know because whenever you see them, they steal your heart. You yearn for it back, but it's only love when your heart is shared… not stolen. Both must know of it and if you are too shy to speak of it, then it's not strong enough to be considered love. Love is strong and piercing; enough to kill a person."

"Are you saying love it dangerous?"

"Of course not… Well… You may have a point. Love is dangerous when forbidden or if either of the lovers have enemies. Jealousy is probably what is most vital to any form of love. But when love is strong enough, it breaks through envy. People in love are willing to die for their mate. People in love are not complete without each other and it seems to tear at their soul if they can't be together."

"Is love a burden then?"

"Yes, but it's a burden that is loved."

"Love is loved?"

"Well…"

"Are you sure you are aware of your words?"

"Yes… I am. I think I know the deference between love and a crush."

"Crush? What is a crush?"

"It's a simple infatuation given to many. It is often confused with love when neglected, like I was talking about earlier. When you love someone, you know that it's the perfect match. You should be able to picture yourself with them. You must be willing to die or go through any type of pain with them. You should be able to commit yourself to them and be there for them."

"So love is destiny?"

"Hmmm… I guess you could say that."

"I didn't say… I asked. But if that's true, then is love devotion?"

"Wow, that's right. It's probably a great way to describe it. I should have said that."

"Well you put it in my head. If love is destiny… If love is devotion… Then does love lead to death?"

"Always."

"Excuse me? Isn't that a bad thing to most people?"

"Not at all!"

"Would you mind explaining?"

"Of course not. When you love someone, and they love you, the bond is unbreakable. Either you grow old with that person and then die, or you die for each other. I thought I said that already."

"You did. I guess I just didn't catch on."

"It's all right. I figure it would come to that since you've never experienced it… Hasn't anyone loved you?"

"No."

"Are you ok with that?"

"I deal with it."

"But do you care?"

"Yes."

"Really? I thought you only cared about yourself."

There was a long silence between the two in conversation. Pale white eyes searched misty blue ones when no reply was delivered. She found her friend's face clear and as perfect as always. His smooth features and perfect skin glowed with the reflection of the illuminated orb in the sky. The lake in front of them rippled with the figures it bounced back towards them: a small, petite body sitting delicately beside a larger, masculine one, his knee raised so his arm could rest on it like he usually did.

The girl pushed her long blue hair behind her ear softly and continued watching the man. His rough, spiky red hair twitched with sudden movements as cool breezes traveled past them silently. His emotionless face was mixed with a strange expression in his usually murderous eyes. They were confused now, causing hers to follow suit in a narrowing expression. His perfect blue eyes seemed to study every part of the lake's waters. It's formations and currents were followed by his judgmental gaze. Worry and kindness weren't usually what she saw, but tonight there they were.

He usually didn't ask such a question. Sometimes they would sit for hours, occasionally the whole night, without speaking. Other times they would indeed hold a conversation, but none as strange as this one. She knew he was always alone, except for nights like these when the moon was complete and she would accompany him, but she never thought he would question her about it. Maybe one of his siblings, but not her. Strangely patient, but eager to hear the thoughts he usually gave her willingly, she continued staring softly at him.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"You never asked me anything."

There was another long silence. She sighed, knowing he was right. Becoming quiet, she had no intention of continuing the conversation and got ready for an almost eternal stillness. But surprisingly, his head turned to her. The excitement and curiousity in his usually isolated eyes surprised her. She could tell he was wanting more… but more of what?

"Did you want to?"

"What?"

"Did you want to ask me anything?"

"Oh… Well… no."

He began to turn away, but she immediately reached out a hand and clutched his arm tightly. It apparently didn't hurt, because nothing was done to stop her… except a glare from the previously kind eyes. Realizing her mistake, she froze. Rarely had he felt a human hand touch him; she knew that. Even she, probably his only friend, had never touched him. The look he gave her frightened her and she was paralyzed, unable to release her grip.

Suddenly the anger and hate in his eyes were gone. The emotion was replaced with such a soft gaze that her eyes widened. She had often seen that look in someone's eyes, though not his. Another's, but never in her imagination would she think to ever see that look of kindness in his eyes. It almost looked like…

"So it is the affection of another?"

"What?"

"Love."

"Oh… yes. Um… I think I have a question."

"I think I have an answer."

"Well… You said you cared if someone loved you… why?"

"I'm guessing it's my turn to explain…"

"If you don't mind."

"It's because I need it. It's something I watch everyday all around me and I envy it. I despise the fact that I cannot be loved because I was changed before I had a chance to choose who I wanted to be. I'm told that being loved is wonderful and that a normal person can't live without it. But I've lived all my life without it and I'm still here, unharmed by emotion. I hate it because it's another reason to call me unnatural. I'm not normal because of it."

"Are you saying you hate love?"

"No, I'm saying I hate the fact that love shuns me. It avoids every opportunity I've had and never gives me any willingly. In the end, I've learned that love is something I need and something I want. It drives me crazy and makes me think in different ways then before. I want to be normal, though I know I never will be. So I'm guessing if I work hard enough, I can achieve what I want."

"Well you usually do get what you want."

"Why do you hate that so much?"

"I never said I hated that!"

"Yes, you did. Not directly, but I can read your emotions easily, even if I don't have your eyes."

"Oh… well if you think love is something you can command then-."

"If it was I would have it already. I don't plan to force anything. You said yourself that it isn't love then. It's lust, correct?"

"Yes…"

"And plus, I want something innocent for once. I want a purity that can't be devoured by any darkness, including me. I want someone soft and sweet that no one can deny or reject. I want someone that no one can touch and feel and understand except me. I want someone by my side forever until death."

"Gaara…"

The name was whispered quietly but he heard it. He heard the way it was said and the way it was understood. He believed it now more than ever. Things were changing, and so was he.

"Hinata."

"Um… yes?"

"I think I understand now."

"What? Oh, you mean love!"

"Yes. I also understand the feelings and emotions that I've been feeling these past weeks, months actually. Thank you."

"What?"

He turned to her, eyes admiring and loving.

"I thank you. I swear to you that the knowledge you've taught me is cherished just as much as love itself. I will honor it and live up to what it means to love."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…"

His voice trailed of and he looked into the awaiting eyes. The eyes that awaited his answer and his thoughts. The eyes that were always seeming to gaze upon him so desirably when she thought he wasn't looking or couldn't see her. For the first time in years, he smiled. Her eyes widened at the simple gesture and took it as overwhelming. The way his lips curved in such a unique way was beautiful. It was something he had never produced or shown before. Her voice was hesitant… and so was his answer.

"What?"

"I love you."


End file.
